Squared
by HartBeat
Summary: A PortmanMush crossover. What happens when a two year younger Portman arrives on the scene. Can his younger self help him turn his life around? Or is this all just a vicious cirlce. Swearing and breif violence. DONE.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies or Mighty Ducks or anything to do with either. I love them both very much, but the ownership is not mine.

**Title: **Squared

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

**Intro**

The tall figure sat hunched over in a smokey bar. He brought a cigarette to his lips and struck the match on the rough, wooden table in front of him.

"You really shouldn't do that," a slightly smaller figure said from the other seat.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut," the bigger boy said while taking a drag on his thin cancer stick.

It was like being stuck babysitting your younger brother... forever. Except the boy sitting across the table from him wasn't his brother. It was him.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'd almost forgotten how I got that scar," Portman said as he looked at the thin line across his upper thigh. His scar was faded and white while the one on Mush's leg was still semi-fresh and red.

"So it's not going away?" complained Mush.

"Nope," Portman laughed as he reached into his drawer for a cigarette, "but don't worry, the chicks dig it,"

"Do they dig your smoking to?" Mush asked with a scowl.

"Fuck off, I can do what I want," Portman said roughly.

"Yeah, but your killing both of us here," Mush stated.

"Only me right now, you in a couple of years," He took a drag and blew the smoke into Mush's face. Mush coughed and covered his mouth and nose.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna smoke," Mush said through his sleeve.

"You gotta, otherwise you'll mess everything up... ya know, time warp shit," Portman said as he sprawled out over his bed. His roommate, Fulton, wasn't back from his two week vacation yet so Mush was allowed to use the room. Mush watched his older self stretch out and flex his muscles. At least this was a sort of garuntee that he'd be good looking. Or was it really sick to think that about yourself? He was so confused, he didn't even know how he got here. He just woke up one morning and he was lying on the floor of the room he was in now. It was quite a shock to look up and see yourself hanging over the edge of a bed when you're pretty damn sure you're down here on the ground.

Portman finished his cigarette and lit another one. Mush wrinkled his face in discust. He got up to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Portman asked.

"Out,"

"I already told you, you can't go anywhere without me, I don't trust you, I remember what I was like at your age," he said as he sat up, "besides, in case you havn't noticed, we look alike and I gotta make sure you avoid attention."

Mush's lower lip trembled for a second, here he was, bossing himself around and he didn't like it. Unfortunatly, Portman was a lot bigger then he was, plus he was probably on steroids. Or maybe viagra, Mush thought as his eyes darted quickly to the bump in Portman's jeans. All he knew was that he certainly wasn't that big now, and he didn't know how much difference two years would make but he didn't think it was that much.

"Well then would you put that fucking thing out, you stink!" Mush spat as he flopped down on the bed. Portman replied by blowing more smoke into the room.

"Shut up," he said with a grin, "and watch your fucking back, I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck myself," with that he laughed and got up and went into the bathroom.

Mush fought to stem his tears. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if it were someone else treating him like shit, but he was doing it to himself. Mush wasn't a bad kid, he wasn't a saint either but he didn't know how he'd gotten so lost, and in the space of two years! He buried his head in his pillow and cried, doing his best to keep the sound from traveling into the washroom. He'd never felt so torn apart.

...:The End:...  
..:Please R&R, more to come soon:..


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Mush woke up to a blinding ray of sunlight showering his face. Speaking of showers, he could hear the water running in the bathroom. Mush pushed his covers back a little and sat up. He'd never properly gotten a chance to look around his new bedroom so he took the oppurtunity while Portman was in the bathroom.

He flitted through various dirty magazines on Portman's bedside table and a small selection of music. Nothing really interested him.

Just then Portman came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Quit snooping, ya little twerp," he said, pushing Mush out of his way.

"What's your problem, technically this is my stuff too," he said defensivly, "I mean, it will be in two years,"

"Whatever, it's not yours yet," Portman said as he pulled some clothes out of a drawer. After he got dressed he grabbed something out of his wallet and stuck it into his jeans

"Where're you going?" Mush asked, trying to get a look at whatever it was Portman had just put in his pocket.

"None of your business,"

"I guess you're expecting me to stay here?" Mush questioned.

"Damn right," Portman said heading for the door.

"Take me with you, or I'll go... somewhere, after all, I could cause some real trouble," Mush taunted.

Portman fixed him with a cold stare and then grabbed him by the neck and pushed him out the door.

"You'd better do exactly what I tell you or I'll beat the shit out of ya," he threatend. However, Mush had got what he'd wanted. He wasn't going to be stuck in that tiny little room all day and maybe he could find a way to get back to his own life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them arrived in front of a large black door about half an hour later. The sign above it, Mush assumed, had once lit up, but it was so grimy and broken that it was now unreadable.

"What the hell is this?" Mush asked.

"It's a club, shithead, now shut up, I'm going to have to sneak you in," Portman whisperd as a small window in the door opened.

"ID please," a rough voice demanded from the other side. Portman dug into his pocket and pulled out an oviously fake ID. It put him at two years older then he actually was, four years for Mush.

The small window shut and the door creaked open. Portman entered but signaled for Mush to stay to the side. Once inside, Portman went over to the window and called for his younger self.

"Psst! Shithead, over here!" he whispered. Mush looked around for a second and then walked over to the window, where Portman's head could be seen peeking over the top. He tossed Mush out his jacket.

"In a couple minutes go back to the door and ask to be let in again, say you went out back to take a piss and got locked out,"

"Won't he be able to tell?" Mush asked, but Portman cut him off.

"The guy's partially blind in one eye, just don't look right at him," with that, Portman disappeared back into the club. For a minute Mush contemplated just leaving, going to do somthing else, but he decided that would probably be a bad idea since he knew nothing about this city or it's people. But on the other hand did he really want to follow his older self into a club? Not really. Oh well.

Mush took his time walking back over to the door, and sure enough, he got in without so much as a: "We have bathrooms for a reason,"

Once inside however, he found out exactly why someone might want to go outside to pee. The whole place, including the bathrooms was like a gigantic fireplace. Hot, smokey and all around unpleasant when you get to near it. After searching for a little bit he found Portman, backed against a wall by some blonde girl, each of them holding a cigarette between their fingers and their tounges cleaning out the inside of each others mouths.

"Charming," Mush thought. He figured Portman probably wouldn't want what could only be explained as his younger brother following him around, so he went off in search of his own fun. He didn't smoke, or do drugs, but he wouldn't mind a drink and maybe a girl to hang around with.

A few hours later, Mush was still sitting at one of the bars, he'd bought a drink for a pretty red-head who's sole intrest seemed to be getting down his pants. Continuesly he was shifting positions to prevent her from getting to close to his belt. He might not have minded if the girl didn't look to be in her early twenties. He looked up to see Portman was leaving, a girl (not the one he had seen earlier) clinging to his arm.

"I gotta go," Mush said quickly, ducking out from under the red head's arm. He quickly followed Portman out the door and into the cold, windy street.

...:End of Chapter 2:...  
..:Please R&R, more to come soon:..


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Mush woke up with a pounding head. Pounding wasn't even the best word for it... throbbing maybe. He sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning. He'd gone to bed long before Portman, he started feeling sick shortly after they got home. He looked over at the other bed and cringed in discust.

There was Portman, totally wrapped around the brunette that had left with him the other night. Yuck, if he'd known that was going to happen he would have slept in the bathtub or somthing. His head started to pound uncontrolably, so he rolled over and went back to sleep. When he woke up the second time it was just him and Portman in the dorm room.

"Your girlfriend leave?" Mush asked as he rubbed his aching eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, but yeah, she left," he answered.

"Who is she?" Mush asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Just some chick," Portman answered, smiling, "met her last night,"

"Man, your sick," Mush said, rolling over onto his stomach, "she could have some disease or somthing,"

"Whatever,"

"When did you get like this?" Mush asked.

"Like what?" Portman turned onto his side so he could see Mush better.

"Like the way you are now... I mean, I'm not any where near as bad as you," Mush explained.

"Oh shut up, don't think I've forgotten about.. uh.. what's her name," Portman said defensivly, "whatever her name was, I remember what happened!"

Mush just looked down at the floor, "Yeah, that was nothing compared to you now," Mush didn't think he'd ever get used to talking to himself. This couldn't be good for him psychologically.

"Oh whatever," Portman said, "well your gonna lose it in about three months so stop acting like some fucking angel,"

"Lose what?" Mush asked, but before the question was even compleatly out of his mouth he clued in, "Ah hell no, that's sick!"

"That's not what you said when Annie tied your hands together," Portman smiled as he drew on the memory.

"I don't care what you think I'm gonna do! I won't!" Mush shouted at his older self.

"You don't have a choice, It's set in stone, it's already been done," Portman explained.

"What if I killed myself! Doncha think that would kinda mess things up!" Mush screamed.

"Dude..." Portman said, beggining to sit up.

"No! I don't care! I'd rather be dead then grow up to be you!" Mush stood up quickly and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Shit man! Get out of there! Look, I'll do anything you want! Come on! Please come out!" Portman pounded on the door. He left some good sized fist marks but nothing else, "FUCK!"

"Now it's your turn to shut up," Mush said from the other side of the door, "I'll come out and I promise I won't hurt us if you promise me somthing,"

"Whatever, name your price!" Portman said, trying to breath normally.

"We're going to take a little trip,"

...:End of Chapter 3:...  
..:Please R&R, more to come soon:..


	5. Chapter 4

Mush led Portman through the cold streets. He didn't recognize much of anything, a lot had changed in two years but he knew where he was going.

They walked for about an hour until they came to a small cemetary. Mush led Portman over to a small grave with a faded name.

"Do you know who's buried here?" Mush asked him.

"Mom..." Portman answered quietly.

"Who?" Mush asked again, poking Portman in the ribs.

"Mom!" Portman shouted, pushing Mush away from him.

"Do you think she died so her son could be a druggie and a fucking man whore?" Mush shouted pushing Portman.

"Fuck off!"

"Lemme guess! You havn't been here since you were 14 have you?" Mush shouted, he began wailing on Portman, not caring what happened, "If mom hadn't died, dad would have killed me... killed you! US!"

"Did you know that dad's dead to?" Portman shouted, grabbing Mush by the neck, "He died in jail last year, but I guess you didn't know that?"

"Shut up!" Mush kicked Portman where it hurts and jumped on him. He pounded at his face a few times before Portman grabed a brick from a grave foundation and hit him over the head with it.

Mush fell back, hardly breathing and bleeding. Portman sat, panting and watching his younger self slowly curl into a ball.

"Shit,"

Portman grabbed Mush's arm and pulled him to a standing position.It took a while butthey both made it back to the dorm. Mush imediatly climbed into bed and turned away from Portman.

Man life was fucked up.

Portman shut his now black eyes and slipped into an uneasy sleep. Although he never would have admitted it, he didn't like himself. He wasn't proud. But he had gotten into some really bad things and didn't have the will to get out of them. He was weak. He didn't think he could turn things around, but then again he never really 'thought' about much of anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Portman woke up the next day he was alone. His first thoughts were that he (being Mush) had run off, but then he noticed that it didn't look as if he'd ever been there. He looked up at his calender. It was July 5th. Two weeks ago. What the hell? He wasn't hung over. He couldn't be imagining things.

He sat up and looked around his room. After a minute he reached into his drawer for a cigarette but paused. He looked down at the creased blue package and then felt passed them for somthing else. He pulled out an old, slightly rusty picture frame. It was him and his mother, when he was very little.

"I'm sorry mom," he said quietly, "but I think I know I'm smarter then that now..."

...:The End:...  
..:Please R&R:..


End file.
